Piecing together a Friend
by Serefin
Summary: When Tabuu invades the Author' Realm, it's up to one Author, with help from his best friend, to piece together his otherself and confront Tabuu. Will he be able to do it before Tabuu takes over the multiverse?
1. Chapter 1

Yo, how's it goin' bros? Welcome to the first chapter of my new story! Hopefully you guys will like it, and I'll try to make the next one longer.

* * *

Somewhere, in the dark reaches of Subspace, the Lord of Subspace, Tabuu, was laughing evilly. "Yes," he whispered, "At long last, I have found the item which will give me the power to not only destroy the Smashers, but also conquer the realms!" Tabuu started laughing again while summoning a cloud of Shadowbugs. The Shadowbugs were convulsing, pulsating, with brief flashes of color running across the surface of the cloud. When the cloud reached Tabuu, it was in the shape of a large, circular, multicolor diamond. Tabuu held this mock-diamond in his hand, a twisted smirk appearing on his face, before he went into another laughing fit.

**Ruh-Roh**

Serefin was a normal Author, at least compared to some of the more eccentric ones. He had dirty blond hair that hung in his blue eyes, wore a red, unzipped hoodie, a red shirt with a black fiery lion on it, blue jeans, and red and black sneakers. But, unfortunately, he also had his fair share of eccentricities. For one, he had a large gem hanging from his neck constantly, and he had another personality that, while not exactly homicidal, was still just as likely to chop off your hand as shake it. Right now though, none of that mattered. He was walking to his friend's house, another Author named The Element Commander. We'll just call him EC, though.

Anyway, Serefin was quite enjoying the peace of the moment. Author-made birds were singing, bugs were buzzing, and the sun was shining so brightly that it looked like it would never stop. "Ahhh," Serefin sighed, breathing in deeply. "This is the definition of peace." After saying that, the teenager saw what looked like a ghostly version of him come into his line of sight, only this version was wearing much more different clothing. Sol rolled his eyes at Serefin, not understanding his otherselve's love of the moment. Serefin noticed this and said, "You know, Sol, I really wish you smell this air. It's the cleanest it's ever been!" Sol rolled his eyes again before saying, "What's the big deal? It's just the same air that's been around the Stone Age."

Serefin glared at his otherself, angry that Sol was apparently too pig-headed to know when to relax. Sol just ignored him, and Serefin responded in turn. After a few minutes of ignoring each other, the pair finally made it to an illustrious manor. Serefin, without even knocking, walked right in, stepping into the foyer. He looked up at the top of the set of stairs and yelled, "Honey, I'm home!" A voice came from somewhere above saying, "I'm not your wife, Serefin! Do I have to tell you that every time?" From the staircase descended EC, dressed in his usual garb, with a grin on his face. When the two Authors met, they did a fistpound in greeting.

"So, Serefin, how's it holding up?" EC asked. "Ah, you know, same old same old," Serefin replied. The two started to talk about various things from which Author would win if certain ones fought to which areas of the multiverse they had yet to fully explore. They became so engrossed in conversation that they didn't notice five minutes quickly turning into an hour, which soon turned into two hours. But, unfortunately, their conversation was interrupted by a sudden explosion.

BOOM!

Serefin looked at EC. In trepidation he asked, "Did you let out, by any chance?" EC shook his head before responding, "No, it couldn't have been him, that explosion was spelled perfectly." EC looked at Serefin, who nodded his head, before running out the door, Serefin following close behind. When they saw what had caused the explosion, they couldn't believe their eyes. The Subspace Army was attacking the Authors' Realm! The clouds had turned red, the various constructions made by Authors had been destroyed and knocked over, and everywhere you looked the damage of battle was painfully obvious. Hundreds of Primids were fighting against the just-as-numerous Authors. Despite the powers of the Authors, it looked like they were cutting through the hordes of enemies very slowly. EC ran into battle, drawing Golden Light, while Serefin did the same, drawing Maelstrom. While EC was cutting through the Primids easily, Serefin was running to the center of the force, cutting through the mindless drones so viciously that they were sent flying.

After about five minutes of battle, Serefin finally reached his location. Slicing through enemies to make room, Serefin leapt into the air and called out, "Element Art: Freezing Fury!" While Serefin started to fall back down, the clouds above the battlefield turned a darker red, and it started to snow. The Primids seemed to slow down a tiny bit, wondering why someone decided to make it snow. After a few seconds, a fierce wind started to pickup, and the snow began falling faster and in larger amounts, making a fierce blizzard. Despite the fact that it should've been freezing and near impossible to keep level footing, the Authors seemed to not feel the blizzard, almost like it was only targeting The Subspace Army, which was quickly slowing down, with those that were not killed by an Author frozen and shattered. The fierce snow storm raged for a minute, quickly allowing the Authors the upper hand.

When the last Primid was stabbed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it was over. "I see you've managed to take out my small army," said the voice of Tabuu. Everyone tensed up and turned to where the voice was coming from. Tabuu was floating in the air, his arms crossed, a look of annoyance on his face. "Unfortunately, that means you now have to deal with me." Everyone took a step back as Tabuu began to slowly float towards them, then jumped up at him in a vain attempt to overwhelm him. Tabuu merely waved his hand and the Authors were repelled away. He continued floating, looking everywhere for the gem he found.

"Hey, techno-freak!" Tabuu turned around only to be met with a sword slash to the face. Shrugging it off, he grabbed the perpetrator, which happened to be Serefin, and held him up to his face so he could see him. Serefin gave a sheepish laugh and said, "It was worth a shot." Tabuu looked him over before noticing the gem around his neck. _"How did he get that?"_ Tabuu thought. He pointed to the gem and said, "Where did you get such a powerful artifact?"

Serefin glanced at where he was pointing. "You mean my Spirit Gem? I've had it ever since I can remember." Tabuu grinned evilly as he reached for the Gem. When he put his hand around it, Serefin started struggling to push it away, but it was no use. Tabuu removed the Spirit Gem from around the Author's neck. Instantly Serefin felt a strange sensation, as if a part of him had just disappeared. Tabuu threw Serefin towards a wall, near where EC had landed when Tabuu had repelled him. The Lord of Subspace looked at Serefin, who was struggling to get up, and said, "You are no longer needed." With a wave of his hand, a portal opened up next to Serefin, sucking him and EC into it.

**NO!**

Serefin opened eyes groggily and sat up in the bed. _"Ugh, what happened?"_ he wondered. _"Let's see, Tabuu picked me up and threw me, said some stuff, and then I was sucked into a portal. After that…..Gah! Then what happened?!"_ Serefin swung himself out of the bed, ready to get to the bottom of this. "Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?" Serefin looked towards the voice and instantly gained a grin when he saw it was EC. "Dude! I can't believe it! You were sucked up by that portal too?" Serefin asked ecstatically.

EC grinned and said, "Come on dude, there's someone I want you to meet." EC walked out of the room, Serefin following behind. EC opened a large office door, and when Serefin walked in, he was surprised to see Master Hand floating above him. "Welcome, Serefin and EC, to the Smash Mansion."


	2. The true beginning

Hey dudes and dudettes, welcome back to Piecing together a friend! I would like to apologize for this chapter taking so long, computer troubles. Anyway, in the last chapter:

We met our main characters!

Tabuu attacked the Authors Realm!

Serefin and EC got transported to the Smash Mansion!

In this chapter:

Ziggly doodad!

What do you mean I did badly on XYZ?

It's time to duel!

I cast Magic Missile at the darkness!

…Actually, none of that happens! I guess you'll just have to read it yourself because I can't predict the future!

* * *

Serefin was in a dark room, the only light coming from the window which had its curtains drawn. He was sitting on the floor, his eyes closed, his legs crossed, and his ruby sword Maelstrom held by his fingertips. He seemed to be concentrating on something.

Wait, hold up hold up! I'm sorry, but this must be kinda confusing for you readers, right? Well, I have an idea: we shall use the Wayback Machine! Come on, follow me! Keep all hands, feet, and other body parts inside the vehicle at all times. Women who are nursing or pregnant should not ride in the Wayback Machine. If you begin to feel nauseous, please vomit on the person to your immediate right. Everyone set? Then let's go!

oOWayback!Oo

Alright, this is better. This is closest to where we left off. Enjoy. Anyway, Serefin stared up at the giant white glove, a smile beginning to creep across his face.

"You know, Master Hand, you don't have to say that every time someone who doesn't live in or around the mansion visits," he said with a slight chuckle.

"I know, but it's become a habit," the glove responded. Clearing his throat, or wherever his nonexistent vocal chords are, he said, "Now, Serefin, while you were unconscious, EC told me what had happened. You are welcome to stay as long as you need. We have a few open rooms." With a snap of his fingers, the nearly omnipotent being made a hotel-style room key appear in the respective hands of the Authors. Thanking him they started to walk up stairs.

While they were walking, EC stopped Serefin. Wondering what was wrong, the blond Author turned to look at him.

"Listen Serefin, we're only staying as long as it takes me to regain enough energy to make a portal back to the Authors Realm without passing out, okay?" Serefin was about to speak up, but EC interrupted him. "I know what you're thinking, but we have to go back! Who knows how much damage Tabuu did while everyone was knocked out?" Serefin stared at him before nodding dejectedly. EC turned and walked into his temporary room while Serefin continued to climb up the stairs. Absent mindedly, he tried talking to Sol.

"_So, Sol, how do you think everyone's holding up?"_ he asked. No response. "_Sol? Are you ignoring me again? Listen, whatever I did this time, I'm sorry."_ Still no response. Serefin sighed, thinking Sol must be in one of his moods again. When he reached his room, he immediately walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, barely remembering to remove his shoes. Just as he was about to drift off into sleep, he suddenly felt a strange pulsation from his pocket. Reaching in, he dug around until he found what he believed had made the pulse, his sword Maelstrom. He held it in his hands, faintly feeling the energy that was flowing through his hands into the sword. He stared at it for almost a minute, and when he had finally come to the conclusion that it was his imagination, he felt the sword pulsate again! He fell of the floor, surprised at the amount of energy that he had just felt. Quickly righting himself, he got into the position that you saw at the beginning of the chapter. He concentrated, trying to feel anymore pulses.

He felt one. This one felt stronger, but he didn't recoil this time. He was concentrating too hard to feel physical force. Another pulse, again stronger. Then another, and another. The pulses were coming rapidly, and Serefin began feeling lightheaded. In fact, he felt so lightheaded that his feet started to feel light! Suddenly, even though his eyes were closed, Serefin saw a bright flash of light, then his entire body seemed to lose all its mass.

oOChimichangas!Oo

When Serefin woke up, he found himself in the Authors Realm! Everything was in shambles; there was debris everywhere, many of the houses he could see were partially or completely destroyed, and there must've been a large number of injured people if how few Authors he could see was any indication. He walked through the wreckage. Literally, he walked through the wreckage, like a ghost or something! Anyway, he passed by a few Authors, but they didn't seem to notice him. Either that, or they were ignoring him, and Serefin couldn't think of a reason for why they would do that. He began worrying about his friends and tried to walk to one of their houses. He only got a few feet before some sort of invisible force stopped him. He put his hands up and pushed, immediately noticing that it seemed to act as a sort of wall. He turned around and tried the other way. Same result, he got stopped by another invisible wall. He ran his hands along it, trying to see where it might've ended. He turned and saw his own house at the end of the invisible tunnel. He walked towards, faintly registering what sounded like crying.

"_That voice, it sounds familiar… But who could it be?"_ he wondered. He walked into his entryway, noticing that his house barely had any sort of damage done to it. He followed the sound of the crying, eventually coming to a door on the second floor. "_That's weird,"_ he thought. "_I don't remember this particular door being in this particular place."_ To those of you who read creepypasta, I know what you're thinking. No, it's not going turn into a BEN Drowned/ Super Smash Brothers crossover, although that would be cool. Anyway, back to the story. Serefin opened the door just a crack, but was shocked by what he saw. In the room, which was barren, was Sol! But, it didn't look like Sol as Serefin knew him. First of all, he was crying, and Serefin knew Sol never cried. Second, his clothes were in tatters; his black jean jacket looked faded and was frayed at the bottom, his shoes looked ready to fall apart at any moment, his black undershirt was ripped, and his black jeans had many holes in them. Sorry about that My Immortal-esque description, forgot to put it in last chapter and I couldn't find a good place to put it there.

Serefin walked into the room, shocked. Sol turned around at the sound of his footsteps, and instantly seemed to cheer up at the sight of him. "Serefin!" The alternate-personality-given-physical-form ran up to his other self and hugged him. Now Serefin was wearing the most disturbed look in history. Sol released him and, noticing said face, began speaking. "Whoops, guess I should explain. Serefin, when Tabuu stole the Spirit Crystal, he also somehow managed to shatter my very being. Don't ask how, I barely know what happened. Anyway, I've been shattered into 30 pieces, and Tabuu also sealed a fragment of your power with each piece of me. You'll have to find the areas where I've been sealed, which look like miniature Spirit Crystals, enter them, and save the fragment of me that is no doubt in some sort of trouble."

Serefin continued staring at Sol before finally saying, "Okay, quick question. How the heck am I supposed to find these areas if I don't know where to look?"

Sol grinned and pulled out a map. "This map will show you an illustration related to the next world or worlds you're supposed to go to. Whenever you save a me, they'll touch the map, and the illustration will change to one for the next world." Sol handed the map to Serefin. "Now, if you want to save me and beat Tabuu, I think you should wake up now."

Serefin raised a hand, about to protest, but it was too late. He could already feel himself getting lighter and lighter. He saw another bright flash of light, and instantly he could feel himself become lighter than air again.

oOItisamystery…Oo

Serefin woke up on the floor of his room, his shirt covered in a cold sweat. He stood up, clutching his head and looking around. He chuckled a little before saying, "Heh, guess that was just a really weird dream. I've got to stop drinking milk before receiving cosmic impulses through my sword…There's a sentence I never thought I would say." Serefin started to crawl back into his bed, planning to have a non-Sol related dream when he saw something on his dresser. He walked over and picked it up. It was the map Sol had given him. He paled before saying, "I've got to tell EC." And with that, he ran out of his room.

oOI'moutoffunnyideasOo

EC was sitting in front of his computer, trying to see if any of the other Authors were fine enough to get on to Skype. Suddenly, he heard a loud banging on his door. He got up and walked over, wondering who could possibly be needing him right now. He was surprised to see Serefin there, pale as a sheet, breathing heavily, and holding a sheet of paper in his hands. "EC, I need to show you something," he said. EC invited him inside, confused as to what Serefin needed to show him. After catching his breath, Serefin started talking. "EC, we can't leave the Smash Mansion."

Instantly, EC started up. "Serefin, I know you like visiting here, but we need to get back to the Authors Realm. All our friends could be injured!"

Serefin ignored his pleas. "You don't understand EC. When Tabuu stole the Spirit Crystal, he shattered Sol into 30 pieces, each piece having a fraction of my power. I need to find those fragments so we can stop Tabuu!"

EC stared at him. "Okay, first of all, if you're going to lie, at least make it plausible! Second, you were already facing Tabuu in the Authors Realm and he had been attacked by all the other Authors, so what makes you so sure you'll be able to defeat him with just the power of you, me, and the Smashers?"

Serefin sighed before saying, "Look I don't know why, but I feel like if I find the fragments of Sol, then I'll somehow have enough power to beat Tabuu. Call it a hunch. Second, I'm not lying. Sol really is missing. I can prove it; say something that would instantly make Sol want to kill you."

"Okay. Sol, you are a weak, stupid, pitiful excuse of a fighter. You may think you're good, but it's really just me and Serefin doing all the work."

The two Authors stared at each other for a while. Serefin got a grin on his face. "Didn't feel a thing, let alone Sol desperately trying to gain control to murder you. Also, I have physical proof. Behold!" Serefin held up the map in his hand.

EC scanned across it, taking in the image. It was a picture of a hotel, and a luxurious one at that. It was on a beach, with a beautiful sunset in the background. There was also a strange, large, white silhouette of a sting/manta ray in the water. EC sighed. "Alright, I guess you're telling the truth. But only because I know you could never be able to draw something like this in your entire life."

Serefin jumped into the air with a loud whoop of victory. He and EC ran down the stairs to find Master Hand and see if he could tell them what world this was and if he could teleport them there. And so begins an epic tale of two Authors. A tale of victory, defeat, joy, sorrow, and strangeness. Lots and lots of strangeness.

* * *

Alright guys, that's the chapter. Next one will be up on 19/42/99! Be sure to tell me if I made any spelling mistakes. I typed this up rather quickly cause I wanted to post a new chapter.

So, follow me and this story if liked, leave a review, and I will see you later cadets!


	3. Wet and splashy fun at the beach! Durr

**Hey cadets, Serefin here, with another chapter of Piecing together a friend. I apologize for the long wait for a new chapter, I got a new computer that didn't have a word document program on it for some reason and my old computer doesn't work anymore. But as you can see, that problem is solved! Yay! Over exaggerated excitedness! Anyway, in the last chapter!**

**Serefin had a strange vision!**

**Sol is in pieces! Literally!**

**Serefin is given his mission: piece Sol back together and beat up Tabuu!**

**EC is skeptical!**

**They go off to MH's office!**

**In this chapter!**

**I love the X in this game.**

**This isn't even my final form!**

**NGGRH!**

**Die monster you don't belong in this world!**

**Attack its weak point for massive damage!**

**Actually, none of that happens. I guess you'll have to find out for yourself, because I'm an idiot!**

Master Hand was sitting in his office, planning the fights for the next tournament. Not many people realized just how difficult it was to plan a tournament of this scale. Since I am one of those people, I will spare you and instead will slowly zoom in on MH while playing sad music. _So sad..._ Anyway! Master Hand was doing that when Serefin and EC barged in.

"Sweet glove softener!" He shouted out. Serefin and EC didn't register what he said or the fact that he was busy with something.

"Master Hand," Serefin started. "We have news for you!" And so Serefin told him of his vision and his new quest. When he was done, Master Hand was making a motion with his body that was vaguely like he was scratching a non-existent chin.

"Let me see that map," he said. Serefin handed it to him. Master hand scanned his non-existent eyes over the dried parchment. Suddenly he went, "Aha!" He floated over to the intercom and said, "Would Mario please come down to my office? Thank you." He turned back over to the Author duo and said, "The world you will be going to is Super Mario Sunshine. To ensure that you don't get lost, I'm going to send Mario with you." At that exact moment, Mario walked in.

"Did somebody call for a plumber?" Master Hand told him what he would be doing. Mario nodded and said, "Understood, Master Hand." Turning to Serefin and EC he said, "Well, you two ready to head off?"

As soon as the two nodded Master Hand floated over. "Alright, since you seem to already have everything in order, I'll send you there." With a snap of his fingers, Master Hand teleported the trio to Super Mario Sunshine.

oOAkurowOo

When the trio reappeared, they were in bright and sunny Plaza Delfino! Serefin and EC blinked rapidly until their eyes were adjusted to the new brightness. When they were, they both gasped at the beauty of the island. They both turned to Mario.

"Welcome to Isle Delfino!" Mario flourished his arms as if he were presenting a new car to the winners of a game show. "Where you can enjoy such wonders as being drowned in toxic goo, getting set on fire and no one helping you, and much more! Now then, show me the map." Mario scanned over the dried parchment. After thinking about it for awhile, he snapped his fingers and said, "I know where we need to go! Follow me!" Mario proceeded to jump up to the rooftop of a nearby building. The two Authors looked at each other, shrugged, and started climbing up the side of the building. Why didn't they use their powers you ask? Because shut up, that's why. Anyway, moving on.

When Serefin and EC finally got up the building, they saw Mario standing next to a large red warp pipe. All three of them jumped in and teleported to their next location, accompanied by the ever present teleporting noise as well.

When the trio looked around the site was a mixture of beauty and disgust. The sun was setting, despite it previously being high in the sky, and the light reflecting off the ocean waves sparkled like gems. Unfortunately, this beautiful, postcard perfect scene just happened to be in front of where Hotel Delfino would normally be. Why is this unfortunate? Because the hotel just happened to be underneath a giant mass of blue and yellow goop that was crackling with electricity.

Mario sighed at the scene. "To think, this place is usually beautiful. I welcome you to Sirena Beach." Mario began walking towards a concerned looking Pianta. Serefin and EC followed him.

Serefin was lost in his thoughts. _"How will finding all the pieces of Sol give me enough power to defeat Tabuu? I couldn't beat him at full power with the rest of the Authors backing me up!"_

Serefin was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of the Pianta they were walking towards. "Oh thank heavens! My nightmare is over! You can help me, right? I don't know why, but you look perfect for the job! Listen...it all started around noon. This giant manta-shaped...thing showed up. It was this paper-thin...floating silhouette. It came and covered the hotel in this electric goop. Then... Oh, the horror! My beautiful hotel! My poor building! It sank in the middle of that awful ooze! Why me? WHY? Now, I've got the staff cleaning up, but where's my hotel? Now what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit back and... AIIIIGH! It's back! That gossamer ghoul! Do something!" At that moment, the previously mentioned manta appeared from the sea. When it got on the land, it leaved a path of the electric goop behind it. Mario pulled his companions underneath one of the nearby umbrellas to explain the situation.

"Alright, in order to beat this thing, we need to spray it with water. Be careful of the goop, or you'll get electrocuted. If you need a breather, hide underneath one of these umbrellas. They can't touch you there. Alternatively you could go into the sea, but they can still hurt you by touching you. And before you ask, no, I don't know why it can be in the sea and not take damage. Now then, lets-a go!" Before Serefin or EC could react, Mario rushed out from under the umbrella and began spraying the manta with water.

Serefin looked at EC with a smug look on his face. "Why spray little streams of water when the entire ocean is my servant?" He pointed at the ocean and concentrated. A **very **large orb of water came out, floated on to the battlefield, and dropped. Instantly, the manta and the goop was washed away. EC looked at Serefin's handiwork.

"Well that seemed to do the trick. A little unconventional, but we are in a race against Tabuu." EC looked at Serefin, expecting his fellow Author to still have a smug look, but was instead shocked to see that he was on his knees, gasping for breath, even though he was bone dry. "Serefin, what's wrong?"

After a minute of more gasping, Serefin coughed a few times before finally managing to choke out, "I'm fine, I'm fine. That just took a lot more energy than I was expecting. Don't know why." He slowly got to his feet, still a little unsteady. He turned to Mario, who was drenched through all his clothes due to the water ball, and said, "So, chief, can we finally get to finding the whatever you want to call it that holds a piece of my split personality?" And, after another minute of resting at EC's request, they entered Hotel Delfino.

**And there's the chapter! So, what did we learn? You should know, we just read it! **

**Well, if you like this story, follow it and favorite me to become a member of the Fire Crusade, and I will see you next time cadets! Again, sorry for the long time between chapters.**


End file.
